Lion King Clan War
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: This story has been discontinued due to writers block I may make a rewrite of this if I can think of anything good. I also have another story in the works that is more thought out. I apologize for the disappointment. This fanfic will be deleted once my new lion king fanfic is posted.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LION KING CLAN WAR! I HAVE BEEN PLANNING TO DO THIS FANFIC FOR A WHILE NOW BUT I WANTED TO WAIT UNTIL I SAW THE LION KING AGAIN SINCE I HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE SINCE I WAS LITTLE AND I WANTED TO WAIT SO I CAN GET THE STORY ALL FIGURED OUT. THE VILLAIN IN THIS STORY BANAGI IS NOT AN OC HE WAS A CHARACTER THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN LION KING BUT WAS DELETED FROM THE FINAL STORY I WILL ALSO INCLUDE CHARACTERS FROM THE LION GUARD FOR TWO REASONS ONE EVERYONE ELSE DOES AND TWO I LIKE THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SIMBA THEY REALLY MESSED UP HIS PERSONALITY IN THIS SHOW SO SIMBA IS GOING TO BE ALOT NICER IN THIS FANFIC. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

The Battle for PrideRock has ended, Simba has become King but all is not well.

The hyenas that followed Scar were circling the pridelanders they have just gotten their revenge

against the tyrant king and now they planned to wipeout the lions once and for all. "Enough!"

Suddenly Shenzi Banzai and Ed all jumped in between the two species. Shenzi glared at her clan

and said. "This is over we are leaving now!" A large male hyena charged in front and yelled "You are

a fool Shenzi! First you let a lion enslave us and now when our enemies are at their weakest you

tell us to back off!?" Shenzi glared at the hyena and replied "Look around you Banagi these lands

are dead there is nothing here worth fighting for!" Banagi snarled and said "What about revenge,

what about making these lions pay for starving us for years and years. You can't expect them to let

us leave with our lives do you?" Simba then walked forward and answered "Actually we will."

"WHAT!?" Every Lioness and Hyena's jaws dropped in shock. Sarafina walked up to Simba and

said "My King we cannot let these savages go unpunished they destroyed these lands!" Simba

gave a stern look and replied "These lands were destroyed by Scar's wickedness the hyenas were

mere pawns to him and I don't want anymore bloodshed tonight." Banagi snarled and replied "Well

that's just too bad my king!" Banagi then lunged for Simba only to be tackled by Shenzi and after a

short scuffle Shenzi pinned the male down. Glaring at him Shenzi yelled "I'll say this only once

Banagi stand down or your finished!" Banagi growled and replied "Fine I yield." Shenzi then let

Banagi up who went back into the crowd of hyenas. Shenzi then turned to Simba and said "Will you

really let us leave here just like that?" Simba nodded and replied "During my time away I've learned

something Hakuna Matata. I can forgive and forget the past if you can." Shenzi's eyes widened in

surprise She then smiled and replied "I'd like that, thank you my king you will make a better ruler

than Scar ever was." with that Shenzi turned to her followers. "Move out we are leaving now!" the

hyenas then began to move towards the outlands. As they left Banzai turned to Shenzi and said

"Are you sure about this Shen?" Shenzi nodded her head and replied "Yes it's time we moved on."

Ed smiled his goofey grin he knew things would get better because he knew something Banzai

didn't Shenzi was pregnant!

A few months later

Things did indeed get better for the hyenas. They found a nice spot in the outlands with plenty of

food and water and more important Shenzi gave birth to a litter of puppies. Banzai smiled at the

pups before him. most of them were grey and black except for the two females their fur was grey

with a slight purple look to it, even stranger their spots were oddly big and long almost like stripes

Banzai looked up at Shenzi and asked "Hey Shenzi why do the two girls look different than the

others?" Shenzi looked at the two and replied "What do you mean?" Banzai raised an eyebrow and

said "well one their fur looks kinda purple and they kinda look like a stripped spotted mix." Shenzi

laughed and said "Oh the purple thing is probably just a genetic thing." Banzai not convinced

replied "And the stripe like spots?" Shenzi shrugged and answered "Well maybe one of us has a

striped hyena relative or something." "Those two aren't mine are they." Banzai deadpanned Shenzi

suddenly grew nervous and replied "Whaaat Banzai you say the craziest things oh look this one

looks just like you!" Shenzi then held a male pup up to Banzai. The pup smiled like Banzai causing

his dad to chuckle and say "Hey your right so what should we name them?" Shenzi put her paw to

her chin in thought and replied "Well for this one I was thinking Janja." Banzai grinned and said

"After my Dad?" Shenzi nodded and then picked up one of the females and said "And I wanted to

name this one Madoa." "After your Mother!?" Shenzi glared at Banzai and replied "Is there a

problem with that?" Banzai knew he put his paw in his mouth and said "No no I just well your mom

was kinda scary at times and.." Shenzi annoyed replied "And she taught me everything I know, I

just wish I had listened to her about Scar." Shenzi then looked down sadly despite every lie he told

them she still had a part of her that missed the times when they were friends." Banzai chuckled

and said "I can still hear her male like voice SHENZI I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT

NO GOOD NICK HE PROBABLY HAS FLEAS!" Shenzi and Banzai both started laughing. Shenzi

snickering said "Boy she had him pegged from the start!" Suddenly a crazy laugh was heard.

Shenzi and Banzai both turned and saw their friend Ed walking over to them "Ed how's the

hunting?" Banzai asked eagerly. Ed shrugged in dissapointment. Banzai glared and replied "You

didn't get anything!?" Ed then started laughing and left before coming back with a zebra carcass.

Banzai drooled and said "Alright Ed, lets eat!" Banzai and Ed moved the zebra close to Shenzi and

the three were about to dig in when a voice called out "Where's our share!?" Banagi stormed over

angrily followed by a smaller male hyena. Glaring at Ed Banagi said "Me and Baasho helped take

down this zebra so we deserve our share!" Banzai returned the glare and replied "Yeah well Shenzi

needs more food she just gave birth!" Banagi gave a curious look and turned to Shenzi spotting the

young pups. "Ah well it seems congratulations are in order." Banagi and Baasho then bowed to the

royal family. Baasho nervously stuttered "My..My queen may I?" Baasho then gestured to the pups

Shenzi nodded her head and the hyena walked closer. Baasho smiled at the pups and said "Hello

little one's." The pups slowly opened their eyes and saw the adult. Janja glared and spit at the older

male making Ed chuckle. Banagi then walked forward and said "You know in some clans the runts

are killed." Janja then gulped and hid behind his sisters. Banzai glared angrily at Banagi and said

"Gee Banagi if that's true then why are you still here?" Ed burst into a fit of laughter and fell over

kicking his legs, the pups giggled as well and even Baasho started to snicker. Banagi scowled

before smacking Baasho on the head. Banagi then looked down at the pups. Suddenly the

youngest female jumped up and clamped on Banagi's nose. "Gahh! get off get offf!" Banagi then

shook his head causing the pup to let go and fly towards a cave wall. Ed quickly sprang into action

and jumped to the wall causing the pup to land on his stomach instead of the wall. Banagai gave a

mock look of surprise and said "Oops clumsy me." Shenzi snarled and replied "Oops? Oops!?

Banagi take your meat and get out of my sight!" Banagi snorted and said "Gladly let's go Baasho."

Banagi then grabbed a zebra leg and ran out of the cave Baasho looked at the angry parents and

said "I apologize for my friend's behavior." Banzai replied "No offense but you could use a better

friend." Baasho sighed and said "I could use alot of things but having one bad friend is better than

having no friends." Baasho then took his half of the zebra and walked off. Banzai sighed and said

"Man that hyena needs to think better about himself." Shenzi turned to Ed and said "Ed is my baby

all right?" Ed nodded and brought the pup over. Shenzi held her and started grooming her, the pup

yelped happily Shenzi stared into the pups blue eyes and said "I know what to name our baby."

Banzai looked at the pup and replied "what Shenzi?" Shenzi answered "Jasiri her name is Jasiri."

Two months later

They say the calm comes before the storm that statement could never be more true than it was one

dark day for the hyena clan. The day the Pridelander Lionesses attacked the hyena clan. Hyenas

and Lions were fighting all over, as Shenzi and Banzai fought Shenzi turned to one Lioneses and

yelled "Simba promised us mercy he swore he would leave us in peace!" The Lioness sneered and

replied "Simba lied!" The lioness then lunged for Shenzi's throat only to be taken down by Ed. Ed

snarled at the lioness and tore into her throat. Shenzi breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Ed!"

suddenly Shenzi heard a scream that made her blood run cold. Turning behind her the matriarch

saw a lone lioness chasing her pups. Shenzi ran as fast as she could, the pups ran behind a large

group of rocks but the lioness caught up easily. Shenzi was right at the rocks when she heard a

lion's roar and a hyena's scream. Shenzi eyes widened in pure horror at the sight of the lioness

with bloodied claws. Shenzi then roared in a fury that even Mufasa could hear and lunged at the

lioness. She recieved no mercy as Shenzi ripped her apart not even Scar suffered as much as she

did. Tears of hatred and sorrow poured down Shenzi face when a voice called out "Shenzi." Shenzi

turned and saw Banzai and Ed staring at her sadly. Banzai trying very hard not to burst into sobs

said "We need to go now." Shenzi looked down at the butchered lioness and nodded the three

hyenas then ran for their lives out of the outlands swearing never to return.

Hours later everything was quit and still. The Lions left with only a few casualties but the

Hyena clan was finished. Dead bodies littered the grounds, all of a sudden one began to shake and

move. Madoa Janja and Jasiri all crawled out from under the hyena who gave it's life to save them.

The pups looked all around at their dead clan suddenly Jasiri called out "Momma Daddy!" Madoa

looked down at her sister with tears in her eyes and said "Jasiri momma and Daddy are gone I'm

sorry." Janja had tears streaming down his face, he let out a scream of anger that echoed around

them "Those monsters! They took everything from us!" Suddenly the three pups heard whimpering.

Running over to the sound the three discovered the other children of the clan. Two of them Cheezi

and Chungu walked over. "Are the monsters gone?" Cheezi asked timidly Janja snarled and nodded

his head. Chungu sniffed and said "They killed our pappy." Madoa hugged the two and replied "I'm

so sorry." Suddenly Jasiri screamed and hid under her siblings. three vultures circled above them

before landing. One of them looked at the pups and said "What happened here?" Janja replied

"Lions." The vulture nodded his head in understanding. "I am sorry for your loss. My name is

Mzingo and sorry to ask this but are there any survivors besides you pups?" Madoa shook her head

sadly. Mzingo sighed and said "Such a vicious circle." Janja then asked "Why are you here?"

Mzingo replied "Well I came to do vulture business which your far too young to understand but I

can't in good concious leave you all here. Jasiri whimpered and asked "Where will we go?"

The vulture smiled and replied "My flock lives in a tree farther down near the river I'll have an escort

guide you there You can stay there as long as you need to." Madoa thanked the vulture and then

turned to the last of the hyena clan. "We have to leave now come on everyone." The hyena pups all

followed their guide to there new home. Meanwhile up on a tall cliff Banagi and Baasho stood

staring down at their fallen clan and the pups leaving the area. Baasho had a look of horror on his

face turning to his friend he said "Banagi what have we done?" Banagi smirked and replied "We got

rid of a useless ruler that's what we did!" Baasho replied in a frantic voice "But we betrayed our clan

our family and those pups have lost everything this is wrong we've made a horrible mistake!"

Banagi's eyes suddenly flashed red. Snarling he yelled "Shut up! I know what I am doing Shenzi

was a fool for letting Scar enslave us and now we are free, now we can destroy the pridelanders and

rule as kings! Now come on the brotherhood is waiting." Banagi then walked off, Baasho took one

last look at his dead clan and whispered "I'm sorry." Baasho then followed Banagi to their new

home where they will lay low until the right time to strike.


	2. Chow Down

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF LION KING CLAN WAR! THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A SONG FROM THE LION KING BROADWAY SHOW I DID NOT COPY AND PASTE ANYTHING I TYPED IT OUT. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS YOU HAVE ARE WELCOME PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY! ALSO HAPPY LATE EASTER EVERYONE!**

Two and a half years have passed since The Pridelander lionesses wiped out the Graveyard hyena

clan and in that time things have not been easy for their last surviving members. Janja grew bitter at

the loss of his parents and decided that they should fight back against the lions, Madoa disagreed

seeing it as a loosing battle. Soon tensions were so high that the pups were split into two groups

those that wanted revenge and those that wanted peace. It was then decided that the two groups

would part ways. Janja and his clan would stay near the vultures and Madoa and her clan would

leave for their old home. Jasiri torn by her older siblings fighting begged them to stay together but

Janja wouldn't have it. Later on Jasiri went to her brother's territory again to try and make things

right only to be chased away and having her tail bitten. Madoa sadly explained to the sobbing pup

that everyone handles Grief differently and that Janja didn't mean to be cruel but for Jasiri, Janja

made it clear they weren't family anymore. Now in the present Jasiri is walking to the elephant

graveyard it is a peaceful place for her and the clans because it is where their parents once lived.

Jasiri jumped over a large bone and landed on her feet with a laugh. The hyena continued her walk,

only to walk right into Janja Cheezi and Chungu. Janja growled at Jasiri and snapped "What are

you doing her Jasiri!?" Jasiri glared and replied "Walking and we are on neutral ground so let me

pass!" Janja snarled and getting in Jasiri's face said "I asked you a question runt why are you

here!?" Jasiri rolled her eyes and answered "Lets see our parents used to live here I vist it often as

you do is that enough of an answer?" Janja angrily replied "You don't deserve to be in this place

after you made friends with the enemy!" Jasiri knowing exactly who Janja was talking about replied

"Kion is not an enemy he wasn't the one who attacked our clan all he does is protect his home from

you!" Janja then jumped Jasiri and knocked her down before replying "Kion is the son of Simba,

Simba had his lionesses attack our home and took our parents away from us DOES THAT NOT

EVEN MATTER TO YOU!?" Cheezi and Chungu both jumped at Janja's yell and backed away from

the two. Jasiri's eyes widened in rage she then slammed into Janja knocking him to the ground.

Standing over the male hyena, Jasiri got her face close to Janja's and angrily said "Of course it

does! You think I like that our parents are gone!? Do you think I wanted this to happen!? I chose to

befriend Kion because I could see he isn't like his father and that maybe we could put things in the

past so that this doesn't happen again. And don't you tell me I don't deserve to visit the only place

where I can feel close to Mom and Dad they were my parents too! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR

THE ONLY ONE THAT'S HURTING!" Janja stared at Jasiri in shock, She was panting now and her

eyes were starting to tear up. Letting her brother up Jasiri sat down looking at the ground. Janja

stood up and looked at his younger sister with regret. "Jasiri I'm-" Janja's apology was interupted by

a rude voice loudly saying "Hyenas are the worst!" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's ears turned. Janja

then gestured Cheezi and Chungu to move over to a large elephant bone. The three hyenas walked

over to the bone and spotted Timon's uncle Max and Zazu going for a walk. Max had a cocky grin

on his face and said "I'm telling you Zazu things have been perfect now that, that hyena clan high

tailed it! Especially that stupid Shenzi Banzai and Ed!" Janja's eyes widened in anger at the

meerkat's statement but decided to wait and hear more. Zazu had a nervous look on his face and

replied "Max could you keep it down, the hyenas may have fled the Pridelands but that doesn't

mean they might not be here!" Max chuckled in reply and said "Zazu relax the hyenas aren't

anywhere near here and it's not like those three morons will be coming back here." The Meerkat

and Bird then continued walking Janja growled angrily at Max's cruel words, suddenly he heard

another growl accompanying his. Janja then turned and saw Jasiri next to him snarling at the

Meerkat that dared mock their family. Janja then turned to his sister with a sly grin and asked "Care

for a little payback?" Jasiri smirked and replied "You know it!" Meanwhile Max and Zazu were now

at a location Zazu knew all too well. Zazu stared at an elephant's skull and solemly said "This is

where those beasts first attacked Simba and Nala when they were cubs." Max gave a comforting

pat to his friend and said "Shenzi Banzai and Ed are worthless monsters I find it hard to believe that

they were starving here there's plenty of bones...And Shenzi was plenty fat!" Zazu chuckled and

replied "Like I always say hyenas are nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers!" Suddenly a

voice called out "He called us slobbering!" a female voice then followed "Said we were mangy!"

"Did I hear stupid?" Janja, Jasiri,Cheezi and Chungu then walked out of the elephant skull. Janja

and Jasiri walked up close to Max and Zazu and in a sing song voice said "Tell us again!

Geeee!" Janja then leaned in close to a frightened Zazu and sang "It's so incredible!"

Jasiri got her face right at Max's and replied "That your so rude!" Chungu then sang "When your so

edible!" Cheezi began to laugh the four hyenas then sang together "When you are FOOOOD!"

Zazu and Max had looks of terror on their faces at the young hyenas ready to eat them. Janja

glared at the two and darkly said "It's time to chow down!" Cheezi and Chungu sang "Ch ch ch

Chow down!"Jasiri then leaned close to Janja and sang "I'm chompin at the bit today brother!" Janja

grinned and snapped at Zazu before replying "My stomach's on the growl sis!" The two hyenas then

sang together "Chow down! ch ch ch ch Chow down!" Jasiri and Cheezi then circled around Max

and Zazu and sang "You've both been invited on a date!" Janja and Chungu then followed "Two

courses handed to us on a plate!" Janja and Jasiri smirked at eachother and sang "We'll have you

raw won't be long to wait seeing your already toasted riiiight!" As they sang Jasiri jumped on to

an elephant tusk. "Chow down! ch ch ch Chow down!" Janja stepped on Zazu's tail as he tried

to fly away and sang "Your ribs are looking so tasty!" Jasiri then jumped off the bone she was on

and landed on top of Max "Such chewy little chumps, Chumps! Eat up!" Jasiri then glared into

Max's eyes and said "Now wasn't it the meerkat who called mom fat?" Janja stepped next to Jasiri

and they both sang "And having parents insulted makes us mad! we're gonna settle up the score a

tad we've never had a snack of such re nouuun Chow down!" Max was filled with dread as he

realized these were Shenzi's pups! Max then pulled himself out from under Jasiri's weight and

started running Zazu pecked on Cheezi's head who was biting on his tail and then flew after the

cowardly meerkat. Janja glared at the two and yelled "They're getting away!" Jasiri blinked in

confusion and asked "So? We scared them good, got payback I'd say were done here." janja

sighed and replied "Jasiri that bird is Zazu the king's Majordomo." Jasiri crooked her head in

confusion "And?" Janja rolled his eyes and answered "And if he lives he'll tell Simba about this and

then Kion will know you helped us attack them!" Jasiri's eyes widened in horror "AHHH!" Jasiri

bolted after the meerkat and bird, Janja Cheezi and Chungu burst into a fit of laughter. Janja wiped a

tear out of his eye and said "Man what a furbrain!" The three males then took off after Jasiri. Zazu

and Max ran/flew as fast as they could with Jasiri snapping at their tails. Zazu then flew down and

picked up Max. Max looked at Zazu like he was crazy and yelled "What are you doing!?" "getting

us out of here!" Jasiri jumped up and bit at Max's tail causing him to loose some of his fur. Zazu

looked down at the hyena which proved to be a mistake as he flew right into a cavern wall. Max and

Zazu fell to the ground, Max tried to wake the bird up when Jasiri,Janja,Cheezi and Chungu caught

up to them. Jasiri smirked at Janja and said "I call dibs on the Meerkat!" Janja nodded and said

"Fine but I get the bird!" Chungu then asked "What do me and Cheezi get?" Janja face pawed and

replied "Nothing furbrains!" Cheezi and Chungu looked down sadly in reply. Jasiri then lunged at

Max and swallowed him as Zazu began to wake up. "JASIRI ASANTE HATARI KUTHUBUTU

HYENA YOU SPIT THAT MEERKAT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Jasiri then spat Max out in shock. Zazu

looked at Max who was covered in spit the old meerkat stuttered "I flinched when I should have

scurried!" before passing out. Zazu then looked up and saw a female hyena glaring angrily at the

other hyenas "Hide me!" Jasiri jumped behind Cheezi and Chungu fearfully.

Janja glared and said "What do you want Madoa?" Madoa returned the glare and replied "I was

looking for Jasiri only to find her and you attacking the king's assistant and his friend!" Madoa then

turned to her younger sister and yelled "Jasiri what were you thinking!?" Jasiri whimpered and

covered her face in shame. Janja then got infront of Jasiri and snapped "Hey leave her alone she's

not the bad guy here!" Jasiri looked up at Janja in surprise. He was sticking up for her? Janja

continued "That bird and that Rat mocked our parents memory! Jasiri was only helping to protect

their memory and frankly I'm proud of her!" "You are?" Jasiri looked up at Janja in curiosity, Janja

smiled and replied "Definately sis." Madoa's face softened a bit at that before getting stern again "

"That doesn't excuse attacking a royal advisor." Jasiri looked down sadly Zazu then spoke up "Your

sister is not completely at fault here Madame, had my compainion not ran his mouth then none of

this would have happened." zazu then glared at Max and pecked him on the head "Huh who!?"

Max shot up and surveyed the area and panicked at the sight of the hyenas "HYENAS!" Zazu then

to the hyenas surprise smacked Max over the head. "Max that is enough they won't hurt us!" Max

looked at Zazu frantically and yelled "Are you crazy these savages will rip us apart!" Janja then

turned to Madoa and said "Now do you see why we wanna kill this guy?" Madoa replied "I can see

the temptation." Zazu glared at Max and firmly said "Max they won't hurt us but they have evey right

to these are Shenzi banzai and Ed's children and we mocked their dead parents it's no wonder

they're mad!" Max blinked in surprise and looked the hyenas over Janja was still steaming and

Madoa had a stern look on her face. Cheezi and Chungu were picking at their fleas and when Max

looked at Jasiri he saw just how pitiful and sad she looked hiding behind the two other hyenas. Max

sighed and said to his friend "you're right Zazu we..I shouldn't have said those things and-" Max

looked in Jasiri's eyes and said "I'm sorry." Jasiri sniffed in reply. Madoa then turned to her sister

and said "Jasiri is there anything you'd like to say?" Jasiri nodded turning to Max and Zazu she said

"I'm sorry for almost eating you." Madoa smiled turning to Janja she said "Anything you'd like to

say Janja?" Janja scoffed and replied "Go hug a cactus!" "Janja!" Janja growled and muttered

"Sorry." "Max nodded his head to the two in reply. Zazu then looked up at the sun and said "Oh

look at the sun we must be going now." Zazu then turned to the hyenas and said "Thank you for not

eating us and you have a good rest of the day. And don't worry I won't mention this to the king."

Madoa smiled and replied "I thank you for your understanding." Zazu and Max then began to leave

but Max stopped and waved to the hyenas with one thought Maybe hyenas aren't so bad after all,

just misunderstood.


	3. Unexpected Help

**HEY GUYS SHADOWNINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHAPTER OF LION KING CLAN WAR! THIS CHAPTER HAS A SPECIAL GUEST STAR FROM ANOTHER CLASSIC DISNEY MOVIE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Madoa and Jasiri were walking back to their territory, after a brief 'discussion' with Janja about not

involving Jasiri in his revenge plots again Madoa was in a bit of a bad mood. Jasiri followed behind

her older sister at a slow pace both nervous at being in trouble and ashamed with herself for her

brash actions unable to stand the silence any longer Jasiri asked "Madoa are you mad at me?"

Madoa sighed turned around and replied "No I'm not mad at you just disappointed at your actions.

Hunting for vengence isn't right no matter the reason." Jasiri nodded her head and replied "I know

and I'm sorry it's just...I still haven't gotten over what happened to Mom and Dad and when that

meerkat said those things about them I just snapped." Madoa hugged her sister and replied "I

understand it's been hard for me too I just don't want you to get hurt." Jasiri smiled feeling much

better now. Jasiri and Madoa then continued their journey, little did they know two yellow eyes were

staring at them hungrily. A few moments later Jasiri felt a familiar feeling in her bladder and said

"Uhh Madoa I have to go." Madoa looked at her sister in confusion and asked "Go? Go where?"

Jasiri in an urgent tone replied "You know Go!" Realization came to Madoa who laughed and replied

"Jasiri I swear you have the smallest bladder in the entire Savana!" Jasiri blushed and replied "I do

not! Will you just wait here for a few minutes?" Madoa chukled and replied "Fine Fine go do your

thing I'll wait here for you." Jasiri then took off to relieve herself leaving Madoa alone or so she

thought. "Hissss." Madoa's ears turned hearing what sounded like a snake. "Who's there!?"

"Hissss." Madoa was now certain she was hearing a snake. "Come out and show yourself!"

Suddenly a voice replied "If you insissst!" Suddenly a large python slithered out of the shadows

towards Madoa. Before Madoa could utter a sound the snake was right infront of her, it's eyes

swirling with bright colors. Soon the hyena was completely hypnotized. The snake laughed to

himself and said "It sssseems I've found myssself ssssome lunch!" Now to go find your Sisster for

dessert hehehe!"

Meanwhile Jasiri was walking

back to where Madoa was waiting for her. The hyena pup was surprised to find that her sister

was gone! "What the, Madoa! I told you I'd be back in a minute!" Jasiri ran over to the last place

where she saw Madoa only to hear a hissing sound near the shadowy part of the canyon Jasiri

laughed and said "Now who has the tiny bladder?" Suddenly a tail wrapped around Jasiri and pulled

her forward "Woah what's going!?" Jasiri then saw that she had been caught by a large python. The

snake smiled sinisterly at her and said "Welcome young pup, We've been expecting you!" The

python then moved his head showing Madoa wrapped in coils hypnotized with a silly grin on her

face. Jasiri stared in shock and yelled "Madoa!" turning to the snake Jasiri said "You let my sister

go you creep!" The python gave a hissing laugh before wrapping Jasiri tightly in coils. Jasiri gasped

as the snake constricted her when suddenly the snake's eyes began to fill with colors. The snake

then sang. "Trussst in meee Jussst in meee sssilp into sssilent ssslumber sssail on a ssilver

missst sssslowly and sssurely your sssenses will cease to resssist!" As the bright colors went

through Jasiri's eyes she began to feel light headed and dizzy yawning the young pup fell into a

peaceful sleep. The snake gave an evil laugh and said to himself "Well Kaa it looksss like you've

finally caught a decent meal! Banagi was right thisss wass easssy!" Suddenly Kaa heard an evil

chuckle. "Huh? who?" Kaa's eyes suddenly went wide in terror "No wait No NO! That was the last

thing the Python could say before he was attacked by a much more dangerous predator.

Jasiri woke up in a daze her head spinning she muttered "Uggh what happened?" "You were almost

eaten by a snake." Jasiri turned and saw an adult hyena in front of her. Jasiri's eyes widened in

surprise. Suddenly Madoa ran over to Jasiri and said "Jasiri are you alright!?" Jasiri nodded her

head before turning to the adult hyena in front of them. "Who are you?" The hyena smiled and

replied "I am Banagi One of the survivors of the Graveyard hyena clan." Jasiri in shock stuttered

"S..Survivors?" Banagi smiled and replied "Yes " Suddenly a voice called out "Banagi wait for me!"

A slightly smaller adult hyena ran up to the four panting. Banagi rolled his eyes and said "And this

is Baasho my second in command." Baasho after catching his breath said "Hello children." Madoa

gave a suspicious look at the two hyenas and said "It's nice to meet you and thank you for saving

us from that snake." Banagi gave a bow and replied "I'm just glad I got here in time that snake put

up quite a fight but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Baasho rolled his eyes at that remark but said

nothing. Jasiri smiled at Banagi and said "Thank you for saving us. I'm Jasiri and this is my sister

Madoa." Banagi and Baasho's eyes went wide in shock. Banagi then said "Jasiri, Madoa I thought

you had died!" Jasiri and Madoa looked at each other in confusion. Madoa then asked "How do you

know us?" Banagi grinned and replied "I'm your Godfather." the two younger hyena's jaws dropped

in shock. Jasiri mumbled "Wha how you?" Banagi chuckled and answered "You see Shenzi was

like a sister to me and she chose me to be your Godfather should something happen to her."

Madoa gave a confused look. Their mother had never mentioned a Godfather and something about

Banagi was giving her a bad feeling. Jasiri then said "You mentioned survivors are there more of

you?" Banagi gave a dark chuckle and answered "Yes there are many of us a 'brotherhood' so to

speak." Jasiri then said "Are our parents with you!?" Banagi smirked and replied "Why not come

with us and find out I would feel terrible to just leave you here." Madoa then ran infront of Jasiri and

said "That won't be Necessary we have a safe territory and we really do need to get back now."

Jasiri glared at Madoa and replied "Madoa relax why can't we just-" "No Jasiri!" Madoa looked

Banagi in the eyes and said "We're leaving now have a nice day!" Banagi smiled and replied "Of

course if you change your minds come by the graveyard you'll find us there." Madoa then pushed

Jasiri forward leaving the area. Once the pups were out of earshot Baasho started to snicker.

Banagi turned to his companion and asked "What's so funny?" Baasho replied "It's just the idea

that Shenzi would name you Godfather of her children hehehe." Banagi thought about it and

began to laugh as well. "You're right that is pretty funny! heheahahahahaha!" The two hyenas

laughter soon filled the canyon.

In a change of events Jasiri was now the one in a bad mood. As they reached the watering hole

Jasiri said "Madoa what was all that about a minute ago?" Madoa replied "I don't trust that hyena,

think about it Jasiri Mom never mentioned a Godfather and isn't it a little odd that he showed up just

in time to save us from that snake?" Jasiri replied "So what if it wasn't for Banagi we'd both be that

snake's lunch and he mentioned other survivors what if Mom and Dad are with them!?"

Madoa sighed and replied "He was obviously lying, I wish they were still with us Jasiri but Mom and

Dad are gone we have to move on." Jasiri then snapped "That's all you ever say! We can't keep

grieving Jasiri, Move on Jasiri well maybe I don't want to move on!" Madoa's eyes narrowed, she

calmly said "You need to calm down." Jasiri snorted and walked off. Madoa annoyed asked

"Where are you going?" Jasiri replied "TO TAKE A NAP!"

Meanwhile in the Pridelands a familier snake was slithering through the grass. Kaa

groaned and said "I can't believe thisss Banagi hoodwinked me! He'll pay for thisss!" Sadly Kaa's

chance for revenge would not be coming because right in front of him was a certain guard. Kion

glared at Kaa and yelled "Get out of the pridelands Python now!" Kion then used the roar of elders

and sent the snake screaming into the sky. Miles above the Pridelands, in a plane that was filled

with venomous snakes was Samuel L Jackson who angrily yelled "I've had it with these Mother

F ing snakes on this Mother F ing plane!" Suddenly Kaa crashed through a plane window

landing next to the actor who yelled "OH COME ON!"


	4. Looking for answers

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF LION KING CLAN WAR**

 **I DO NOT OWN LION KING ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY! ALSO THERE'S A BE PREPARED REFERNCE AT THE END.**

It was now late in the afternoon and Jasiri was headed for the Pridelands. She needed answers on if

Banagi really was who he said he was and figured that if her sister wouldn't help then her brother

would. Just as Jasiri was about to enter the Pridelands Janja, Cheezi and Chungu all crashed into

her. "Oww!" Jasiri groaned underneath the hyena pile once they all got back on their feet Janja said

"Jasiri? What are you doing here?" Jasiri replied "I need help with something and I knew you'd be

causing a ruckus in the Pridelands at this time." Janja snorted and replied "Well as you can see it

didn't work out and why want my help anyway? Why not ask your boyfriend?" Jasiri blushed at that

comment and snapped "Kion is not my boyfriend!" Janja smirked and replied "Who said anything

about Kion?" Jasiri immediately grew flustered and couldn't come up with a response. Janja and

Chungu both chukled at that but Cheezi to Jasiri's surprise looked jealous! Jasiri quickly in an

attempt to change the subject said "Look we're getting off topic I have a question about Mom and

Dad Can you help me here or not?" Janja's eyes grew wide. He replied "Uh sure what is it?" Jasiri

then told Janja about her and Madoa being attacked by the snake and then being rescued by

Banagi who may or may not be their Godfather. Janja raised an eyebrow once the story was

finished. "So let me get this straight this guy just comes out of no where, just in time to save you

from getting eaten by a snake and then says he's our um what's a Godfather anyway?" Jasiri rolled

her eyes and replied "A Godparent is a close friend or relative of the parents who raises the child in

the event of a parent's death." Janja blinked and said "Oh uh I knew that and frankly I don't buy it

but the name Banagi does sound familiar to me though I don't know why." Jasiri then replied "Even

if Banagi isn't a relative he said there were other survivors like him. I need to see if Mom and Dad

are with them!" Janja looked down and replied "Jasiri if Mom and Dad were with them they'd have

looked for us!" Jasiri annoyed snapped "What if they thought we were dead! Janja for the first time

since the attack I have hope again, maybe just maybe Mom and Dad are with the survivors Banagi

never said they weren't there!" Janja replied "He didn't say they were either! This guy is probably

just some creep trying to mess with you just forget it!" Janja turned to Cheezi and Chungu and said

"Come on boys lets go!" The trio then stalked off Jasiri glared at them and said "Fine you don't want

to help me!? I'll find them on my own!" Jasiri then looked towards the Pridelands, she could see

Kion and his friends in the distance. Jasiri then thought "Maybe Kion can help me."

Kion and his friends were currently walking to Pride Rock after another fight with Janja

and his clan. Bunga making conversation said "Why is it that Janja always attacks the Pridelands

anyway doesn't he have anything better to do?" Beshte replied "If he did he would probably still try

to cause trouble." Kion turned to the two and said "It is a good question, according to my dad after

Scar died the hyenas left the Pridelands willingly wanting nothing to do with it." Fuli rolled her eyes

and added "They probably changed their minds and sent Janja to do their dirty work!" Suddenly the

guard was surprised to find Jasiri running up to them. Jasiri smiled and said "Hi guys!" Kion smiled

and replied "Hey Jasiri what are you doing here?" The hyena replied "I was wondering if you could

help me with something." Jasiri then told Kion that she was looking for someone in the elephant

graveyard and wanted him to help her look. Fuli gave Jasiri a suspicious look and asked "Why do

you need Kion's help just to look for someone?" Jasiri looked down shyly and replied "Well I don't

exactly feel comfortable looking by myself and my sister doesn't know I'm doing this." Kion smiled

and replied "I'd be happy to help you out Jasiri." Turning to his friends he said "I'll see you later

guys." Fuli who 'secretly' did not trust Jasiri at all quickly said "Are you sure about this Kion?"

Kion shrugged and said "No worries Fuli I'll help Jasiri find her friend and be back by sunset."

Kion then said bye to his friends and began walking with Jasiri, The guard resumed there walk to

Pride rock. Fuli stopped for a moment to look back at Kion and the hyena with a small glare on her

face. Jasiri feeling eyes on her turned and saw the cheetah starring. Jasiri then smirked and blew a

rasberry at Fuli who rolled her eyes and walked off.

Kion And Jasiri searched throughout the elephant graveyard but had no luck in finding anyone. Soon

the sun began to set, Kion turned to Jasiri and said "I'm sorry Jasiri but I have to get home my

family will be worried if I'm not home for dinner." Jasiri nodded her head sadly and replied "I

understand, it is getting late I better head home too." Kion smiled and said "I'll see you later Jasiri."

Jasiri smiled and replied "Bye Kion." Kion then headed back to the Pridelands. Jasiri then turned to

go back to the outlands only to bump right into Banagi! Banagi laughed and said "Finally, I thought

he'd never leave!" Jasiri jumped back and yelped "Banagi it's you!" Banagi smiled and replied "Yes.

What was that lion cub doing with you he didn't hurt you did he?" Jasiri suprised said "No of course

not Kion's my friend he'd never hurt me." Banagi gave a mock sigh and replied "Poor innocent child.

You can't believe that lion is your friend Your mother made the same mistake as a pup and the very

same lion she befriended enslaved us and betrayed us. Never trust a Lion they're always lying."

Banagi started to walk off, Jasiri quickly followed and rebutted "Kion isn't like Scar was! He's kind

and brave and one of my only friend's besides my Sister." Banagi turned and replied "You can

blame that on Simba and his followers for slaughtering our clan!" Jasiri slowed to a stop and sat

down sadly. Banagi sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug he said "There there. I know things

have been hard but it will get better. One day the Graveyard hyena clan will rise up and make the

Pridelanders suffer for their betrayal!" Jasiri looked up at Banagi and said "You mentioned other

survivors. Can you take me to them? Banagi smiled and replied "I'd be happy to." Banagi then stood

up and began walking away from the outlands. Jasiri curious followed and soon the two stopped at

a large canyon filled with bones. Jasiri yelped and backed away fearfully. Banagi turned and said

"What is it Jasiri?" Jasiri stuttered and replied "T..That's the forbidden canyon it's said that

a monster lives there!" Banagi smirked and replied "That's just rumors and legends." Banagi then

jumped and made his way down the canyon. Jasiri gulped and followed. Once they were both in the

canyon Banagi added "Of course some legends turn out to be true!" Jasiri jumped at that and

quickly hid under Banagi's legs. Banagi rolled his eyes and continued walking with Jasiri following

beside him. As they walked Jasiri noticed that the once purpleish tint in the elephant graveyard

changed to a greenish color and she also smelled Geysers nearby. Banagi then stopped. Jasiri

looked and saw a cave in front of them, she could also hear something from inside. Banagi looked

down and said "Jasiri Meet the brotherhood!" Banagi walked into the cave, Jasiri followed and was

amazed to find over fifty hyenas marching below them.


End file.
